Caster Girl of My Dreams
by Shikamaru'sLove
Summary: Loosely based on the Beautiful Creatures series. "Every child in my family is a Caster...they must choose to be either a darklighter, or a whitelighter. That's for normal Caters, but our family is cursed, our fate is chosen for us." When a mysterious boy tells the girls who they really are, what lengths will Shikamaru and Kiba go to keep Rosa and Alyz safe...from themselves?
1. The way things were before

Every child in my family is a Caster: Witch, Wizard, take your pick of titles. All in all they're the same; magical beings. We are born into four groups: Wind, Water, Earth, and Fire. They get to live for sixteen years before they must choose to be either a darklighter, evil, or a whitelighter, good.

That's for normal Caters, but our family is cursed, our fate is chosen for us. So in case someone goes dark, when the child no longer needs the mother, they are given to a family member to be raised for a year or two so they don't get attached then they are passed to the next in line. It may sound bad but it's not that bad, once you get used to it.

Never the less, when my little sisters were born things got...complicated. They were twins but, what's more, they each possessed a small crescent shaped mark on their cheek. No one in the family knew of their birth, I only knew because I was with my mother when they were born. She'd chosen a mortal to father them, which was considered treason among Casters Dark or Light. I'd never met the guy, that's just what she told me. She knew she couldn't raise them, fear of them being killed for being Half-lights or worse, she gave them to a friend she knew from her days as a ninja to raise them.

I watched them since then on her orders: Alyza, the first born, had hair like the night sky and icy blue eyes. She looked just like her mother, except for her pale blue mark underneath her right eye.  
>Rosalina, the last born, had hair like fire itself and eyes that shone like emeralds in the sunlight. She looked nothing like anyone in the family, at least no one I'd met, especially with that deep red mark of hers underneath her left eye.<p>

I happen to be their older brother, a darklighter stuck in a hard place. I've had only two missions: One from my mother, to watch over my little sisters and keep them safe, while the other, from an unknown source, is to kill the renegade Half-light Children.

So I compromised, when the girls were four, I made two charmed amulet, one of a dragon with ruby eyes holding a scarlet orb and another of a serpent with sapphire eyes holding a cobalt orb. Those amulets protect the wearer and seal the magical signature. Placing them into boxes, I put them on the girls' pillows. I didn't think they'd like them but since they'd gotten them, they've never taken them off.

Three years later

"Enrolled in the ninja academy?" I asked, a confused look on my face. The silver haired Jonin nodded, "They begged me, Christian." He smirked behind his mask. "Kakashi! They're _my_ sisters! I think _I_ should be consulted before you do something drastic like this! Ninja get killed everyday, Kakashi!" The man looked at me with mild annoyance, about to retort, the door opened, "Daddy! We're home!" A small calm voice called through the house, that was Alyza, no where's- "Iruka Sensei taught us about Cha-k-era!" Rosalina's shout was heard throughout the village. "It's Chakra, you dummy!" A thump was heard, then a cry. "Daddy! Aly hit me!"Shushing was heard, "Shhh...it's ok Rosy. Don't cry. I didn't hit you that hard!"I sighed, "Well, good luck, Kakashi! You'll need it!" Then I was gone

And since then I've watched over them, five years have passed and people, Casters, to be more accurate, have started to notice the girls' development and discover the use of magic...this can be a good thing or a bad thing...it all depends on me.


	2. Good morning

**Hi! Sorry for not updating! But I was reading this and I didn't like it so I'm going to rewrite it! I hope you guys enjoy it! Reveiw! you like the line thing? Yeah? I just figured out how to do it! xD I've seen people do it but this is the first I've ever done it! Anyways! I do not own Naruto because if I did...the world would end! So be thankful that Masashi Kishimoto does not me! **

* * *

><p>Landing softly on the window sill, I knocked on the glass at the same time Aly, my twin, knocked on the door. No answer. I glared and lifted the window up. Aly nodded, picked the lock and together we entered the apartment. Carefully avoiding the trash and various ramen bowls, we made our was down the hall to his room. On the be was a lump with a tuft of blonde hair sicking out. Nodding to each other, Aly and I made our way past trash and various other things that put the hall to shame. Careful to avoid what looked like pizza with pepperoni, moving pepperoni, I sat straddling the lump.<p>

I shook him, "Naru-kun...Naru-kun...come on we have to get to class or Iruka-sensei will be really mad." I murmured. I heard a groan and the lump rolled over,  
>"Rosy, five more minutes!" He mumbled. I sighed, "I'll buy you ramen for lunch."<br>In an instant, I was on the ground, thankfully in the only open space on the floor. Naruto had sat up and I blushed at the sight of a shirtless best friend of mine. Throwing his clothes at him, Aly said, "Naruto! If you want that ramen get up and get dressed!" Her tone was calm and commanding. Tossing him his headband, I got up, "Yeah, my Dad told us what you did! How could you not tell me something this good!" I grumbled. He shrugged and ran out the door pulling his pants on. That's my Naruto!

When we got to class we were late! Late...er than usual. "Quick," I said as we ran up the stair to the classroom, "Smart-ass comment Two hundred thirty six!" The others nodded and we quickened our pace. When Naruto opened the door and we ran in, I slid into the classroom. I hit the back wall, "Ow!" Everyone burst out laughing, even me. "At least the headband cut down on the pain." I muttered.

"Iruka Sensei, are we late?" Aly asked running into the room. Iruka wasn't even there. She shook her head and made her way over to me. I sat between Naruto and Sasuke.

"Rosalina, Naruto? What are you guys doing here? This is for Ninjas, not drop outs!" Shikamaru said lazily. I glared at him using my real name, I hated when people did that. "Did you miss the headband, Shika?" He flinched at my nickname for him. Yep we were mortal enemies! Then Naruto got distracted with Sakura's love for Sasuke and jumped onto the desk in front of the Uchiha. "Naruto, don't be stupid!" I sighed. Then a guy in front of us knocked Naruto into Sasuke, locking their lips. My eyes widened and a smile eased onto my face. I burst out laughing. "Aly, Aly!" I chocked out between fits of laughter, "Aly! Look our little Naruto's grown up and found a lover!"

Laughter dying down, I wiping tears from my eyes, I looked up to see three things: Naruto, Sasuke and The Sasuke Fangirls glaring at me. Well, more like Naruto and Sasuke glaring at me and the Fangirls glaring at Naruto for stealing Sasuke's first kiss. I jumped between Naruto and the Man eating Fangirls. "Hey get out of the way! Naruto will pay for kissing our Sasuke-kun!" Ino said. I smirked, "Oh really? Well what if I told you, that _ I _was Sasuke's first kiss?" Sasuke's eyes grew wide along with everyone's in the room. "Wh-what? Sasuke is that true." The Fangirls turned to the Uchiha. I winked at him, hoping he'd get the message. "Yeah, so?" He said smoothly. "Yeah, years ago." I put in.

The Fangirls looked bloodthirsty and they started to advance on me when- "OK guys. Sit down I'm going to put you into Trios but since there's an odd number there will be two groups of four." Iruka save my life. I walked back to my seat and the sound of Iruka's calm voice put me to sleep.

I'm falling, not like Alice down the rabbit hole, not floating or gliding, falling, with a strong hand gripping my petite one. Falling, into the wind with him holding on to my hand "Please Rosa don't let go!" He said. I couldn't identify the voice over the whipping of the wind and I couldn't see him but I knew it was someone I loved. "Let go! You have to let me go! I'm ready! Let go!" my voice was not what I wanted to say. My dragon amulet was aglow with crimson light and I heard a haunting melody, "16 Moons, 16 Years, 16 of your deepest fears, 16 times you dreamed my tears, falling, falling through the years..." Then my world erupted in oblivion-


	3. Teams, kissing rivals, and a Secret Note

**Hey guys! You like the new Caster Girl? I sure do! I didn't like the other one so I deleted it and here's the new one! Review and tell me what you think!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I sat up breathing fast, Naruto put a hand on my shoulder, "You OK?" His tone was worried. I nodded and tried to clear my head. "Team 7: Naruto Uzamaki, Sakura Haruno," The sensei was cut off by a cheer of joy and a grumble of hatred, "Sasuke Uchiha, and Rosalina Hakate." There was a cheer of joy and a grumble of hatred again and I groaned, "Iruka sensei! Are you <em>trying<em> to kill me? I'm stuck with the joyous Fangirl (shudder) and the Emo Freak? I just might kill myself, if Naruto wasn't on the team!" I finished with a smile and Naruto and I hugged.

Iruka ignored me and continued the groups, "Team 8: Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga and Alyza Hatake." Aly was fuming, "I'm stuck with_ Dog Boy_!" Kiba was equally angry, "I'm stuck with _ her_!" They were right behind me and I flinched at the loudness.

Still ignoring them, Iruka continued.  
>Inside my head, Aly was grumbling. 'Oh shut up!' I thought to her. 'You like him and you know it!' It got really quiet. uh-oh. 'Aly? Aly?' I looked back at her and my eyes bugged out.<p>

My twin sister, never liked Kiba and the reverse was the same...at least that's what I thought...looking back at my sister now, I was beginning to doubt my information. The two of them were KISSING! A moment ago they were arguing and now...

I rubbed my eyes hoping I was seeing wrong, nope; whoa! "Alyza! what the hell!" I hissed to her, Kiba pulled away, smirking. Aly was frozen, which was not normal. She was always really, calm and controlled; nothing like me. The bell rang, startling us both.

She sat blinking for a moment or two, then she looked at the confused look on my face and blushed. Everyone was leaving for lunch and we were supposed to go to a certain room to wait for our sensei afterwards. When everyone had gone, I started my interrogation.

"OMIGODDESS! Spill! Don't you dare deny it! I saw you, my sister, Alyza Lily Hatake, kissing, Kiba Inuz-!" Her hand on my mouth cut me off. "May, at da el! alme! o bith!" I muffled. She released me and I was elated. "Details!" I said it like it had one syllable. She waved and poofed away, leaving me pouting. Turning, I saw a note with my name on it. It wasn't Naruto's handwriting, "Then who?" I muttered to myself.

Rosalina~

Sixteen moons, Sixteen years, Sixteen of your deepest fears, Sixteen times you dreamed my tears, falling, falling through the years...  
>Sound familiar? If it does meet me by the KIA stone after we meet our sensei's.<p>

Come alone.

~Your Secret Admirer


	4. Suspect lists and My Sensei is who?

**'Ello lovlies! I'm back with a new Chapter of Caster Girl! I know it's been a long time...Like cereally a long time, but I've been working on Don't let me Fall to Pieces and it's been taking a lot of time cause I have more ideas for that than this. But I typed this up last night and I hope you love it! Please review! ^.^**

* * *

><p>Walking out of the classroom, note in hand, I put together a suspect list of said, "Secret Admirer".<p>

Naruto -Not his handwriting

Kiba -He has a thing for my sister

Sasuke- Maybe but highly unlikely

Shino -Nope not even a little bit

Shikamaru - Hates my guts but still a maybe

Choji - Never talks to me

Who else knew about the dreams? I've had those since the beginning of the year and never told anyone about them! Unless I talk in my sleep and he heard me in class today…what if it was a girl! I froze and quickly re-read the note, no not girly script, I breathed out in relief. The voice! Maybe they had the same dreams, but how? Moreover, who was it? As I tried to recognize the voice in my dream, Naruto bounded down the hallway. I quickly refolded said letter and stuffed in my pocket. "Rosy, you promised Ramen!" I sighed, thanking goddess he didn't see the note "Did I really?" He nodded eagerly and we walked down the hall, in search of Ichiraku's Ramen shop.

After lunch, Naruto ditched me, so I was forced to walk all the way back to the Academy alone. Entering the room, I realized I was the last to get there. "Naruto," I spoke slow and evenly, even though I was fuming. Said sapphire-eyed-boy shuddered, probably noticing that I'd dropped the Kun off his name, "You'd better have an explanation as of why I was ditched, and it better be good." I narrowed my emerald eyes at him. Then I thought for a minute, "You were with Sakura, weren't you?" I didn't bother to hide the hurt in my voice. He opened his mouth to speak but I said, "No, I can see who you like better, I get it…some best friend you are…you ditched me over a girl…" I muttered the last bit, walked to the window, and sat on the sill.

The whole time we were waiting for our sensei, Naruto kept trying to get my attention, I ignored him, too busy thinking about the note. I hadn't told Naruto about it yet and I still had nothing, no idea of who this person was, or what they wanted. "Hey, Rosy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I was just pulling a prank on her-" Naruto's words popped my revere bubble, "You pulled a prank and didn't have me in on it?" I huffed, glaring at him. His eyes, widened and he quickly shook his head, "Naruto…I'm gonna kill you!" I lunged for him but strong arms held me back, "Rosa (See not even Sasuke calls me by my real name!), calm down, the dobe didn't do anything exciting, he ambushed me and posed as me to Sakura," Sasuke assured me, his voice dull and bored. I struggled violently, "That's even worse! Dammit! Naruto!" I felt pressure on my forehead and I was looking at a familiar pair of ice blue eyes,

"Aly!" I exclaimed and went to hug her but then I realized I was still in Sasuke's grip, "Um…You can let me go now." I growled. My sister nodded and my arms were freed, "Alyza! You smooth little operator you, how's Ki-" Again, Aly muffled my response with her hand. I ripped it off, "Kiba and Aly sitting in a tree-"I sang and then she proceeded to throw me across the room. I crashed into a pile of what used to be desks. "What are you doing in here anyways? This isn't your squad." I hissed. She scoffed, "As if you have any room to talk about me and…what happened! Find out who the note's from yet?" She teased. I gasped, "How did yo-" I snapped my fingers, "Mind reader." Alyz gloated. "Dammit!" I cursed. My teammates were looking back and forth between the two of us until.

"What happened here?" We flinched at the authority in the scarily familiar voice from behind us, I didn't bother turning around, and I froze. 'Maybe he won't see me.' There was a sigh. "Rosalina, I can still see you." I stayed frozen, "You sure?" Aly sighed, "Roza, we're caught ok?" I stood and turned, "Well ain't you just a bag of sunshi-" The gruff voice interrupted me, "Oi! Alyza, you're not supposed to be in here! Go home, if you're done meeting your sensei you should be training." The silver haired Joinin commanded, "Yes sir." Aly bowed and rushed out the door, "Ok you can go now," I said, blushing a bit. "Whatever do you mean, Rosalina? I'm supposed to be here, I'm this team's sensei." My eyes widened. "No!" I shouted, "You have the wrong room right? Ugh this cannot be happening!" I buried my face in my hands.

"Gezz Rosy what's wrong?" Naruto asked, "Our new sensei…is my dad."

~Outside~

~3rd person POV just cause I wanna be mean~

The group traveled outside, the four Genin sitting on the steps while their new sensei leaned against the railing, his arms crossed across his chest. "Alright, why don't you introduce yourselves, one at a time; Rosalina, go sit down on the steps like them." The red-haired girl leaning against the railing next to him rolled her emerald eyes, but knew better than to second-guess her father; pushing off the rail she sat next to the dark-haired boy on the steps.

"Introduce ourselves?" Sakura repeated. "Well, what are we supposed to say?"

"Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies. Things like that."

"Why don't you tell us stuff first, I mean before we talk, tell us stuff about you so we can see how it's supposed to work." Naruto said, everyone then looking up at their sensei expectantly.

He pointed at himself. "Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like, things I hate…I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future…Never really thought about it. As for my hobbies…I have lots of hobbies." Rosy snickered; she knew this routine, she'd been with her father every time he'd had to get a team.

"That was totally useless. All he really told us was his name." Sakura mumbled in annoyance, Naruto nodding with her in agreement.

"Ok, your turn. You on the right- You first."

The blond-boy smiled, playing around with his headband. "Believe it! I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen in a cup, and I really like the ramen Iruka-sensei got me at the Ichiraku Noodle shop. But I hate the 3 minutes you have to wait after you poor the water in the ramen cup. My hobby is eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them. My best friend is Rosa!"

He focused his crystal blue eyes on the redhead across the line of kids, "No, no amount of ass kissing is getting you out of the grave you have dug for yourself, Naruto Uzumaki!" The girl glared at him. He gulped and quickly continued, "And my future dream is to be the greatest Hokage ever! Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody, somebody in important."

Kakashi stared at him for a moment in thought before moving on to the Pinkette in front of him. "Alright, next."

"I'm Sakura Haruno! What I like, uh…I mean the person I like is"(Sasuke Uchiha)" She looked over at Sasuke and blushed …Uh, my hobby is," She looked over again and blushed, "(Stalking Sasuke Uchiha) uh…my dream for the future is to," Again, blushed while looking at the Uchiha. "(Rape Sasuke Uchiha)…" Sakura couldn't even explain to them anything about herself because she was laughing in between every sentence.

"And? What do you hate?" The Sensei asked, confused.

"Naruto!" She was quick to oblige the teacher with her answer, much to the blonde's dismay.

"AHHHH!" Naruto pouted, quietly.

Kakashi nodded to the dark-haired boy on the end. "Now you."

"My name…is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate many things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and destroy a certain someone." His voice bland but full of hatred.

Everyone was silent as soon as he finished, all of them staring at Sasuke. The green-eyed girl inched away from him ever so slightly.

"And now for you." The girl's father said pointing to her.

The stubborn child shook her head, "No. I'm not gonna play into your twisted sensei mind games! You all know me…ish and if you wanted to know more about me, you would ask." She stood and dusted herself off, "Are we done here? I have places to go, people to meet!" Sakura and Sasuke looked at Rosa astounded that she would speak that way to her Sensei…who's her father; Naruto didn't look surprised, he'd spend forever calming the poor girl down whenever she was like this, he was almost used to it.

Kakashi glared at the trouble maker his once adorable little daughter had become, "Name, hobbies, dreams…Now, Rosalina Ashline Hatake." Rosa winced at her full name and immediately sat down and rattled off the required information, "Rosalina Hatake. Reading, listening to music, singing and playing the piano. I don't really have a dream but I do wanna be the best Kunoichi ever!" She flashed a smile at the end.

"See now was that so hard?" Sakura asked, Rosa stood and nodded. Walking over to the edge of the roof she looked at Kakashi for permission to leave presumably, "Fine, but be home by nightfall!" he said. She smiled and said, "Kay bye!" She saluted and fell backwards off the roof. The three genin raced to the edge to see if she was ok, but she had landed deftly on her feet and was racing off into the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>Good, Bad, maybe? Feedback is welcome! ^.^ I don't know if I should put the older brother in the next chapter or not...maybe...Anyways! I'll update soon! Witches Honor! Review and favorite and tell your friends! xD<strong>

Until next time lovlies,

~Shikamaru'sLove


	5. Uninvited guests and unwanted suprises

**Omigoddess! I am so sorry for the couple months wait! School's been crazy and I've had almost no free time, so this isn't as great as I want it to be. But hey it's a new chapter right? ;D Read and Review!**

* * *

><p>~Rosalina~<p>

I walked through the undergrowth of the still woods to a small grassy hill with a perfect view of the clouds during the day and the stars at night. The sun glowed warm against my skin as I lay down on the soft, cool grass and closed my eyes. I bet you're wondering why I'm not heading to the KIA stone, well I have no intention nor the desire of meeting whoever the "Secret Admirer" is. Going to that stone would bring back too many memories:

Flashback: six years prior  
>3rd person<p>

_"Momma!" Six-year-old Rosa screamed as, Aly held her at bay as the casket was lowered into the ground; their mother's casket. The girl's father stood next to them and picked up the screaming red-haired girl as silent tears slid down his own cheeks, "Rin, why did you leave us?" He whispered to no one in particular, as he bounced the sobbing child on his hip, trying to quiet her down. Later they attended the ceremony with the Hokage as he inscribed the mother's name on the KIA stone.  
><em>

End flashback  
>Rosalina<p>

I couldn't risk breaking down in front of whoever he was.

A lazy sigh came from behind me, "Great, the entire field and she falls asleep on my spot." I smiled regardless of Shikamaru's complaint; I guess did I fall asleep, the sun was lower in the sky and a few early stars started to awake, "Sorry to disappoint, Shika, but I was here first and I ain't moving." I yawned, stretching my arms above my head lazily. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Naruto eating ramen or something, Rosalina?" Shikamaru said my name with a sneer, "Nope, but it is getting late, and I have a mission or something in the morning, so I'm going home! See ya, Shika!" I laughed, ignoring his sneer much to his surprise. I bounced up and started down the hill. "Why are you so happy all the time?" He asked suddenly. I turned to him and smiled, "Because I can be, my mother used to be all the time and I try to make her proud every day." As I continued down the hill, I started to sing the melody in my dreams softly to myself,

"Sixteen moons,  
>Sixteen years,<br>Sixteen of your deepest fears,  
>Sixteen times you dreamed my tears,<br>falling, falling, through the years."

'Rosa! You better get here, quick!' Alyz's voice was urgent and scared. In a split-second, I was sprinting through the woods and to my house. Ichigo, our maid, stood on the porch with her brown hair swaying in the breeze; she stared at me with her grey eyes and in a sad voice said, "Rosalina, your father would like to see you and Alyza." Ichigo was like our older sister and she never, ever, EVER, used our full names, this must've been real important. "Rosalina!" I heard my dad call and took a breath before walking through the screen door.

Alyz and Kakashi sat at the dining room table facing a man, who had his back to me. 'Alyz what's going on?' I thought, her eyes met mine, 'Come and sit down, you have to, I can't talk about this without you here. It's about mom!' Even in her mind, Aly sounded scared and sad. I nodded and walked over to take my place next to my sister. I nodded my greetings and the man did the same. He had black hair and green eyes, he looked only a few years older than me, 'But, mom's dead, she died in a mission, remember?' I thought. The stranger's face contorted into anger as he turned towards my father, "What? Kakashi, you told them our mother died!" He seemed a bit angry. "Wait did you just- how did you hear that?" I demanded. The silver-haired Jounin seemed ruffled as well, "What was I supposed to tell them, Christian!"

Alyz stood, outraged, "_He_ didn't tell us anything! We saw our mother at the funeral! We saw her casket get buried! We were raised by her! So don't accuse, our father of anything!" Her voice scared me, what with its deadly menace and icy overtones. The man, Christian, smiled at us, "I overheard your conversation, because I'm your brother. This man is not your father and that woman was not your mother! Your mother is alive, and your entire life is a lie. You're Casters, you can do things others can't and when you turn sixteen you will need to make a very important choice." My eyes widened, I turned to my father, eyes watering, "Is-is this true?" Kakashi's face softened and his eyes took on a look of sympathy, "Rosa, listen…" but I was already gone before he could finish.

* * *

><p>I ran to my clearing, crying, not caring who saw. It was dark out and I could barely see; if it weren't for the moonlight, I'd be blind. I couldn't believe that I was whatever that guy said I was! But then again…maybe that explains why Alyz and I can talk in our heads and the dreams. I hugged my knees to my chest and lay in a fetal position looking up at the stars. I drew a shaky breath and wiped my eyes. I pulled out my iPod and played Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton.<p>

~Shikamaru~

I was falling. Not like Alice down the rabbit hole. Through a windstorm my body dropped. I held a slender hand in my grasp, "Shikamaru! You have to let go!" The voice was female, but I couldn't place it, "No way! I'm not losing you" My voice said. The wind ripped her hand out of mine and her scream tore at my heart,

Sixteen moons, sixteen years  
>Sound of thunder in your ears<br>Sixteen miles before she nears  
>Sixteen seeks what sixteen fears<p>

I awoke in a cold sweat. The same nightmare! I'd been having them since the beginning of the year. I thought for sure the girl in my dreams was Rosalina, from hair I'd seen during previous dreams but, she didn't show up yesterday at the stone. I ran my hands through my hair before putting it back into a ponytail and slipping a shirt on. I needed some air.

When I neared my spot, I heard singing and stepped behind a tree as my eyes laid on Rosalina, who was curled up on the top of the hill, eyes closed and nearing the end of her song it seemed.

And he said, "Take my hand  
>Live while you can<br>Don't you see your dreams lie right  
>In the palm of your hand? In the palm of your hand?<br>In the palm of your hand?"  
>La-la-la-la-la-la<br>Just a day, just an ordinary day  
>Just tryin' to get by<br>Just a boy, just an ordinary boy  
>But he was looking to the sky<p>

When she finished, I strode over to her and sat down, "Couldn't sleep?" She asked, not looking at me. Her voice quivered and sounded heavy, like she'd been crying. I looked at her oddly; she wasn't usually this sad sounding, "What's up with you?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows. "Nothing, I'm fine. Why are you so concerned? It's not like you care." She snapped. I was taken aback by the ferocity in her voice. "Why didn't you show up earlier?" I found myself asking, her head whipped around, "That was you? You're the 'secret admirer'? Why?" She shot out questions like bullets. "Because I have the dreams too, and I want to know why. And I think you know why." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes? No? Again sorry for the sucky chapter! T.T Please no flames! I appreciate the reviews I get, they make my day and give me hope. OH and by the way my birthday was tuesday! I'm all a year older and stuffs! <strong>

Until next time lovlies

~Shikamaru'sLove


End file.
